


Dibs!!

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Married Life <3<3<3 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Announcements, Baby, Dibs - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Nervous, Patrol, Post-Magic Reveal, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Team Miraculous, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A cute little story featuring Mari's pregnancy announcement.





	Dibs!!

“So, Adrien and I have news.” Ladybug began. 

The group was sitting on a random rooftop just chilling out. They had no need for patrol after Hawk Moth but wanted to hang out with one another. 

“You’re pregnant??” Queen Bee guessed.

“Well, yeah. Way to steal my thunder.” She laughed in response.

“Congrats dude.” Carapace grinned as she pat Adrien on the back.

“Who’s the father?” Rena asked with a grin to Chat Noir.

“My husband, one of your best friends.” Ladybug replied with an incredulous gaze. 

“Yeah, that dude, Adrien Agreste. The really hot, smart model.” Chat added.

“Oh that guy. I thought he was gay.” Rena laughed.

“...”

“Well, enough of that. Who is the godmother?? Me of course?” Queen Bee smirked.

“NAH, AH. I AM! I was the first to know I deserve the right! And besides, I called dibs.” Rena yelled.

“Wait, I wasn’t first to know?” Chat asked.

“Alya was with me when I took the test.”

“I even sat on the tub while she peed. It was a real friendship moment.” Rena laughed in remembrance. 

Just a week prior Alya had suggested to Mari she should get a pregnancy test after showing all of the signs. Mariette and Adrien had been married for almost two years so it was a pretty decent time in their lives for a baby. They were both well into their careers at the age of 27 and life was pretty stable. 

Marinette was still nervous as she sat on the toilet seat lid. Alya reassured her as she sat on the side of the tub.

“Relax. You can do this, pregnant or not. You are strong and beautiful, and your baby will be too.”

“But, what if I’m not pregnant?” 

“Things will be okay. If this is something you want talk to Adrien and go for it. You will make incredible parents.” 

“Thank you, Als. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They sat there in silence for a moment before Alya spoke up once more with a giggle, “Remember when we just met. How you hated Adrien and thought he was stuck up.”

“OMG, how could I forget. And just getting my miraculous, I was so stressed out!” Marinette groaned.

“You handled it. And then you went back and kicked almost everyone in Paris’ butts.

“I guess I did.”

“And no matter what the test says you will do great.”

“You’re a pretty great best friend.”

“I try. And btw, I have godmother dibs.” Alya smirked.

"I can work with that. Chloé is not going to be a happy camper though."

"She can deal. Dibs is dibs."

After looking at the stick she squealed in happiness. Her and Alya held each other jumping up and down. The rest, well that was history. 

"Not fair." Queen Bee groaned.

"Our next baby you can get the title." Chat laughed and Ladybug rubbed her not yet there baby bump.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> And as things work out Chloé called dibs on godmother the next time Mari announced she was expecting.


End file.
